Gaara x Naruto no Jutsu
by Ero-Sennin-chan
Summary: Naruto and Gaara. Yaoi fluff one shot. Really couldn't think of a title XD


**Author:**

**This might be a little cliché. Not actually sure. I don't usually read Gaara fics. I mean, he doesn't even have eyebrows. I have no idea why I even started typing this but hey, I just went with it. Absolute fluff.**

* * *

Naruto smiled at the man across from him, nudging his foot gently against the redhead's leg.

Gaara remained calm and focused, but Naruto knew better.

Adjusting his robes, Hokage Naruto Uzumaki straightened himself and only half-listened for the rest of the meeting.

He and Kazekage Gaara bowed to each other and then left the meeting room, heading in opposite directions. Relations between Suna and Konoha had never been better.

Naruto grinned to himself as he reached his quarters and threw his hat and robes onto the bed and then headed straight for the shower. He honestly hated the faked formality between himself and his partner, but unfortunately their relationship couldn't really go any further than it was, nor could it be public. They both had their duties as leaders of hidden villages.

Gaara was absolutely silent as he made his way into the Hokage's bedroom not half an hour later, but Naruto knew he was there.

The Kazekage set down his hat and gourd and then stood behind his lover, wrapping his arms around him and nuzzling the back of his neck. "I've missed you, Naruto."

Naruto hummed softly as he leaned back into Gaara's embrace. "I've missed you, too. I almost wish I'd listened to you when we were kids," he said jokingly. "Being Hokage isn't what I imagined back then."

Gaara began ghosting his lips along Naruto's neck and shoulder. "Aren't you enjoying your life of paperwork and meetings?" he teased.

"I wouldn't change it for the world, but I just wish that somehow we could be together." Naruto sighed, turning around to face the redhead, staring deeply into his misty blue-green eyes.

"I guess we just have to make the most of the time we do get to spend together," Gaara said, standing on his tip-toes to place a kiss on Naruto's lips.

The kiss quickly turned passionate and Naruto shoved the Kazekage robes off of Gaara's shoulders, pulling him toward the bed. He tossed his robes and hat from the bed onto the floor and then pushed Gaara down onto the soft mattress.

"Who said you could take charge?" Gaara asked playfully.

"My village, my rules," Naruto replied.

"That's not usually how it goes." Gaara pushed his hardened crotch up against Naruto's, annoyed that they were still clothed.

Naruto formed a hand seal and in a puff of smoke there were two more Narutos on the bed. One took Gaara's shirt of swiftly and then held his hands above his head. The other pulled the Kazekage's pants and underwear off and then pushed his legs apart.

The original Naruto smirked down at the slender, pale man beneath him, drinking in the sight of his naked and very aroused lover.

A blush formed on Gaara's cheeks as his bare ass was exposed in such a way but he didn't give in. Sand came rushing from his gourd and enveloped the two clones tightly.

"As much as I'd love three of you, I can't let you defeat me," he said with a small smile as the clones disappeared.

There was always a little scuffle between them before they got into things. They both knew that Gaara would usually come out on top (despite being the younger, smaller and more feminine of the two) but Naruto always put up a little fight anyway. It was their form of foreplay, and sometimes Gaara let him win anyway.

Naruto pouted. "But they were going to do such pleasurable things for you, Gaara-chan."

Gaara's hairless brow bones knit together at the Hokage's ridiculous nickname for him. He was not going to let that slide.

Sand swirled around Naruto, caressing his body in tendrils that snaked under his shirt and lifted it off of him. A mere flick of Gaara's eyes made the sand lift Naruto up into the air entirely, making it easy for Gaara to slip the Hokage's pants off.

The sand was pulling his arms away from his body, so Naruto could not form any seals. "Hey! No fair!" he squealed.

Gaara's flicked his eyes again and the sand forced Naruto down onto the bed, his legs spread apart, his leaking cock standing to attention.

"That's better," Gaara murmured with a smirk.

Naruto didn't want to play anymore, anyway. It had been too long since he had seen Gaara, he wanted him now. He didn't struggle against the sand as it pushed his legs further apart.

"Gaara…" he whispered, looking up at his beautiful redhead.

Gaara's resolve was crushed. He crawled over Naruto and crashed his lips against the blonde's, desperately trying to taste as much as he could. He could barely stand the long months that they had to spend apart from each other, and now that they were finally together, there was no point in waiting anymore.

His sand poured over to the bedside table, retrieving a small bottle of lube for him, before it all went rushing back to his gourd.

Without breaking the kiss, Gaara poured lube onto his hand, not wasting a second before pushing his fingers into the snug entrance beneath him.

Naruto gasped and moaned, but said, "Don't worry about that, just fuck me."

Gaara ignored him, knowing Naruto's determined attitude meant that he wouldn't allow himself to react to the pain, but it would be too painful nonetheless. As impatient as both of them were to have each other after all these long months, Gaara didn't want to make it unpleasant.

He spent a couple of minutes preparing Naruto's tight ass. By the time he was done, Naruto was writhing and swearing beneath him.

"If you don't fuck me now," Naruto growled, "all negotiations between our villages will be–"

His sentence was cut off abruptly as Gaara pushed his cock fully into him, and started moving after giving him just a few moments to adjust.

Naruto threw his head back in pleasure, squeezing his eyes shut, as he finally felt Gaara moving within him, increasing his pace, moaning as he pushed harder, driving Naruto deep into the mattress.

Naruto would normally have been able to resist but he was drowning in pleasure and it had been so long… He came hard, spurting onto his chest and the sheets.

Gaara slowed his pace, still moving gently as he felt Naruto clench around him. "Already?" he asked, rocking his hips back and forth, making the blonde whimper.

Naruto glared at him playfully, eyed heavily lidded. "Keep going," he challenged.

Gaara knew that Naruto would be feeling rather sensitive right now so he continued at his slow pace for a few minutes, feeling Naruto's cock hardening again against his stomach, their soft gasps filling the otherwise silent room.

Naruto flipped them over suddenly so that he was on top, riding the Kazekage. He leaned down and kissed the kanji on the younger man's forehead, rocking back and forth slowly.

Gaara's expression was one of annoyance. Naruto was teasing him. He dug his fingers into Naruto's thighs and started thrusting upwards into that tight ass as hard as he pleased.

Naruto cried out and bounced up and down to meet the rough jerking of his lover's hips, knowing by the feel of the erratic thrusts that Gaara was going to come soon. Seeing no need to hold it back, he came again with another high-pitched yelp.

Gaara moaned lowly, grabbing at Naruto's hips as he pushed in as deeply as he could, sheathing himself completely as he came, pouring himself into Naruto's quivering ass.

Naruto slumped on top of the redhead, panting heavily, looking up at his lover's face. It had always been his dream to be Hokage, but sometimes he wished that he could retire soon, someone could replace him and he could be with Gaara.

"Stop thinking about it," Gaara said as though he could read Naruto's mind. He hugged the Hokage tightly and kissed his golden hair.

"I love you," Naruto murmured softly, pulling the covers over them.


End file.
